WWE One-Shots
by shxttxr
Summary: WWE One-Shots - Requests Open
1. You're Engaged

_A/N; Okay so this is where I post requested WWE one-shots. If you would like to request one, please private message me and I will let you know what details I'd need!_

**Seth Rollins / AJ Lee [ 1 ]**

**Requested by ****_Anonymous_**

Seth began smiling, watching his match from an hour ago. "I'm such an idiot," he laughed to himself. He didn't realise I was standing behind him until I involuntarily coughed. He swivelled his head round, staring me in the eyes. "Jesus Christ, AJ, you scared the shit outta me," he breathed, sighing. I smiled my innocent smile and gazed into his eyes.

"Hi Seth," I cooed, edging closer and closer until I was nowhere but an inch away from his face. "You were great in that match. And, if I do say so myself, I was great in mine," I smiled, closing my eyes and taking in the deep, boy-ish scent of Seth Rollins.

"You were, yeah, you were. Hey, congratulations on winning back your championship!" He congratulated me, but backed away a little. He clutched his Money in the Bank briefcase.

"What are you doing? Scared or something?" I giggled to myself, the thought of Seth Rollins being scared running round in my mind.

"AJ," he said, not looking at me. "You're engaged. I wouldn't wanna get in the way of that."

"Wait, you don't think I'm pretty?" I asked, pouting slightly and putting on a fake upset voice.

"Oh god no, you're gorgeous. I just don't think this is a good idea," his voice started to get quieter as I placed my hands on his face, cupping his cheeks and leaning in just a little.

"Oh and you're sure about that?" I closed my eyes waiting for his response. He didn't answer me, well, not with words. I felt him shake his head.

"No," I finally heard him murmur.

"That's what I thought," I smiled, my eyes still closed. I leaned in a few more centimetres until our lips were touching. "Wow," I breathed.

"Yep," he chuckled in agreement.


	2. You Smell Great

_A/N; Quick notice, some one-shots I just publish because I thought 'ohh, this could be good', so nobody has requested them! That's why they sometimes might not have the 'Requested by _' bit._

**Dean Ambrose / Stephanie McMahon**

"Dean. Quit the act, we know you're just a liar. Me and Steph are getting pretty tired of your shit you know," Triple H complained. Dean stood in the doorway to their office, rolling his eyes at practically everything the couple had to say. "Stop rolling your fucking eyes."

"Look, Hunter, I don't know what you expect from me, but I can te-" Dean began, but he wasn't able to finish his point. Triple H stormed out of his office, nudging Dean as he did so, almost knocking him over. "Jesus Christ," Dean sighed, about to walk out of the office and outside to his car.

"Dean, wait," Stephanie's voice echoed through the office. Dean stopped in his tracks and a small smile crept onto his face. He put a hand to the back of his neck and tilted his head, turning around with one swift movement. Stephanie also smiled. "Don't listen to him," she said, rolling her own eyes.

"Listen to who?" Dean smirked, strutting through the doorway and back into he office. He carried on until he reached a chair with wheels, throwing himself down. The full force of his muscle was enough to send him flying across to the other side of the office, where Stephanie was leaning seductively against a crimson red wall, new and freshly painted.

"Ha," she exclaimed, loud enough for the entire building to hear her. Although she tried to sound sarcastic, it had only intrigued Dean a lot, lot further.

"Steph, why'd you always go for the dicks?" He shook his head, unable to comprehend the fact Stephanie was married to that egomaniac known as Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"What's it to you, Dean?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked a little, crossing her arms and looking away from the superstar. Dean, now only a few feet from his boss, breathed in the scent of her perfume. Grape?

"You smell great," he winked, but then looked at his feet as he moved closer and closer to Stephanie. "I wouldn't want that to be wasted on someone so... So..." He couldn't finish his sentence. He looked up at her again, and now she looked relaxed and comfortable in his presence.

"A dick?" She asked. Dean nodded, laughing slightly.

"Right," he murmured.

"Then don't let it get wasted on some dick," she smiled, wrapping her arms around Dean's chest, gripping him in a warm embrace.


End file.
